


İnsomnia you fucker

by Flying_squidy_yaoifan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep Deprivation, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_squidy_yaoifan/pseuds/Flying_squidy_yaoifan
Summary: Oikawa is unfortunate enough to get insomnia...how will he treat it what will he do?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY GOR BEEİNG A İDİOT AND ACCİDENTLY DELİTİNG THE WHOLE FUCKİNG FİC

Oikawa's P.O.W

Suddenly my eyes opend ı didnt know why ı was awake and it was past midnight...  
The only sound ı was hearing was my watchs ticking ı try to see what time was it  
And failing ofcourse ı look at my phone 3:33 AM....it was late.........ı should sleep

......But ı couldnt......  
I opend my eyes again...only to find that it was still past midnight ı look at my phone again 3:39AM...but ı was sure ı was in a deep sleep...what the hell?  
Maybe ı need a glass of water...  
I just chugged it and hoped that ı could sleep....but no...

I woke up again this time ı just looked at the time...3:45 AM.....this wasnt right....  
My room wasnt hot to make me sweat and it wasnt cold enough to make me shiver so...why...why ı cant sleep  
I'll try again

This time ı didnt even looked at the time   
I just need some tea...tea makes you sleepy...right?...or so ı thought

4:01AM...are you fucking kidding me?..  
This time ı just looked out the window then to my volleyball.....am ı reacting to this calmly?...ı'll try to sleep one more time

One more time....  
One more time.........  
One..more..ti-AAAAGH I CANT TAKE İT ANYMORE WHY THE HELL I CANT GO TO SLEEP DAMMİT?!?!!!

This time ı could feel the tears coming out  
Are theese tears falling becouse of my anger,rage? Or becouse of my sadness,dispair?  
I took my phone and hit the call button  
.....answe please....  
Tik,tok,tik,tok  
Answer......p-please....  
*click*  
...shittycawa...do you know what time is it İTS FUCKİNG FOUR İN THE MORNİNG SO WHY ARE YO-  
*Sob*i-iwa chan.....ı..ı  
Hey oikawa c-calm down what happend...ı hope you didnt called me becouse of a nightmare

N-No its not that...ı...ı cant sleep   
Wh-what do you-A

I cant sleep...ı tried ı..ı really tried but every time ı fell asleep ı woke up about 5 minutes later and ı...ı dont konw what to do.......

Hmm...do you have sleeping pills?

N-No...

Understood...ım coming to your house...you better unlock your door

Wha-..Ahh are you that worried about me iwa channn~

And here is your trashy personality you dont miss a second do you..hehe

Your so mean iwa chan!!

Dont say things like that to the guy that comes to help you idiot

Okay okay come quick

Ugh ı know you need your beauty sleep you diva...anyways bye for now *click*  
...........*sigh*  
What the hell am ı spposed to do now


	2. What you have against patatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> İwizumi starts helping oikawa

İWAİZUMİ P.O.W

...İnsomnia he problably has insomnia...  
Shit...why him this is problably bad for a team captain ugh what am ı saying ofcourse its bad for a team captain...  
...ı better hurry about going in to his house   
I bet it sucks...  
.  
.  
.  
Finny arrived...he better not be joking or ı will be ripping his hed off

*knock knock knock*shittycawa you awake.....

*click*  
So mean iwa chan

*sigh* its gonna be a long night...and not in a good way.......

So ı looked it up to what you said to me on the phone and it seems like you have   
"İnsomnia"

What the hell is insomnia?.....

What tou told me on the phone dumbass you basicly cant sleep for normal hours and you wake up in like...five minutes

UGH...Tomorrow you'll see on the newspaper"oikawa tooru died painfully unable to sleep "

Dont get depressed now ı brought you sleeping pills...hardcore ones...ı also brought you herbal tea if you mix theese things you can problably sleep for.... hour and half

İwa chan my herooooo~ thank youuuu

Ugh dont get giddly now... also you are so fucking lucky that its friday...or its saturday since its past midnight? Anyway the point is we are going to rhe hospital tomorrow

Huh?

Have a nice sleep *SLAM*

He's gone alredy huh...maybe ı shod try these things?

I hurried to my kitchien struggling to make a goddamn tea maybe ı should use it less  
I dont know the cons of sleeping pills and ı dont want to wake up becouse ı need to pee

I put some sleeping pills in the tea and take a sip-WHAT THE 

THİS THİNG İS SPİCEİER THAN A BOWL OF WASABİ... what aroma is this thing anyway?  
...linden...hmm if you put sugar on it its actually pretty good...

I go to my room putting the empty cup next to me ı hope this thing works like iwa chan said or ım screwed....TOTALY SCREWED.

Hmm ı actually starded to feel sleepy........

Hmmmmmm...*yawn*...Holy shit! I actually feel like ı have rested what time is it-....5:37 AM...at least ı slept for a long time.

I opend my phone and typed:what things makes you sleeepy. uncle google please help me

İt seems like a lot of milk kinds makes you sleepy

• warm milk  
• Honey milk  
• Banana milk  
• Almonds   
Almonds? Never thought of that  
• Potato's  
POTATO'S HUH this site better be not trolling me....

Alright the ultimate combo:

Linden tea with strong sleeping pills in it  
Warm milk  
Honey milk  
And almonds  
İf ı eat and drank these ı should be sleeping for at least 2 hours right....well  
Stomack dont fail me now....

You are handeling this well oikawa

İwa chan are you my mom?

......what?

Uwaaaah dont be mad

Shittycawa as usual....anyways how is the sleeping pills or the tea that ı brought?

Your*herbal tea*was wery bitter,like how am ı spposed to drik it? So ı poured a lot of sugar and it was fine with the pills  
Then ı looked up other things that makes you sleepy there were mostly milk flavors and types they told almonds were also good ı doubded it but then ı saw that potato's were also in there...ı mean potatoes.....really?

What do you have against potatoes oikawa?

I dont have anything against them! I mean why would ı its just a damn potato


	3. Oikawa is a fucking idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont remember what ı put yere before soooooo umm...oikawa is an idiot...well iwaizumi is a lil bit too

Chapter 3

OİKAWA P.O.W

Ugh...ım alredy...*yawn*tired

Deal with it

So mean *yawn*

Look we are almost here dumbass 

Hey your not the one having insomnia!

Oikawa....how are you planning to saying this to our team members

...  
How are you planning to explain this to the coach 

...

Can you even play in maches while your in a state like this 

....

You can black out during maches and your*fangirls*would be pretty upset if they heard this

...iwa chan are you trying to blackmail me with this???

What? HUH? NO? Im just stating facts...ım talking about the reality...the reality that YOU need to face whether you want it or not

S..st

The cruel reality that evryone needs to face 

PLEASE STOP!

S-sory oikawa ı went a little far there

.....

Anyway the hospital is here 

Did you make an appointment

Shittycawa it was 4 in the fucking morning how do you expect me to call the hospital and then make qn appointment ı didnt call them today becouse you cant fucking sleep and we dont know when they will give you an appointment so ı figured that we will go inside from the emergency entrence not the normal one

...you have a point there 

İts so crowded in here ugh....

Ok you sit there and ı talk to the secretary ok?

Ok iwa-chan

Whatever

Why is it so crowded in here? I understand its saturday but...agh ım talking nonesense again...ı wonder what  
Tobio-chan's up to? *yawn* and that shrimp...oh there was mr.referesher too  
...ım about to fa asleep ugh iwa chan is going to wake me up so whats the point ı cant even sleep normally...ımma check my instegram

Mad dog chan takes selfies from when?  
Kindaichi with a dog...wasnt he a sceardy cat?  
Kunimi sleeping...ugh ı envy him now 

O-Oikawa

Oh iwa chan are we-...why do you have such a horrible expression on your face

Umm...so you dont actually go to a doctor for insomnia......you go to a therepist 

Heheh iwa-chan are you kidding me?

Eeeeh no?....Sorry

Fuck


	4. Stupididy can lead to your death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finnaly goes to someone who can help him medically

Chapter 4

İwa chan please...will go tomorrow ı so sleepy...

You can sleep when you beat it theres a friend ı know were going to her

Ooo your friend huh ım *yawn*interested

Well just hope there isnt anyone ıll ca her  
.......  
....*click*  
Ayasato watanabe speaking how can ı help you?

Hello ayasato

İwaizumi! Hi its been a long time how are you?

Im fine thanks you?

Im fine to...so whats the ocation

I have a friends who needs help buts its a bit diffrent

Hmm ok ıll put a reserva-

İts urgent he has insomnia ı dont know if you help people on that topic

Hmm your half lucky iwaizumi, my mentor did thought me a little bit of sleeping issue thingiys

Ok but whats the "half" mean

İts the hard part you want to come today...you know what ıll arrange something but ı have only on ask of you

What is it?

Call me more often! I know your buisy with volleyball but for crying out loud iwaizumi its been to long ı didnt thought you still had my nunber

Hahh fine

Oh you might want to take something to eat 

O-Ok then see ya

*click*

So...what did she said

She said she'll hear you out 

Horray!

Well she also said that we should bring food ı dont know why

Well lets buy some and go ı want my beuty sleeps

Whatever you drama queen

___________________

So this is the place huh

Yep lets go inside....ayasato!? Are you here?

Oh! There you are...wow you grew taller ı feel short....

Everyone does dont worry

Rude...anyway so this is your friend huh?

Yep thats me-

She takes a small flashlight out of nowhere and flashes into oikawa's eyes

Hmm yeah the dark circles below your eyes the red veins inside your eyes and the constant yawning gives out pretty well

İs this thing beatable?

Yeah actually it only stays for 2-3 weeks-

Wow ı didnt think it was a one time thi-

İf it gets treeted and looked at perfessionaly you moron

....oh sorry

*sigh* trashcawa

Wait...so you mean that if ı dont treat it it will stay forever?!?!?

.......didnt you looked things up? About insomnia?

I ummm...

Oikawa...YOU HAD ONE JOB

TİME SKİP

.....Your friend was mean

Becouse you didint even looked up what kind of insomnia you were having dumbass

How was ı spossed to know if there was a "wich one?"

THATS WHY WE HAVE GOOGLE YOU DOUCHEBAG

WELL EXCUSE ME YOUR HONOR 

you know what...go buy your tea and shut your mouth before ı kick or punch you

Fine....only becouse were getting tea


	5. Chronic or acute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa doesnt know how to do his research

CHAPTER 6

Do you like lavender tea?

I guess

Chamomile?

Sure

Theree also-

Just take it please,here how much is it

I'll pay it 

No its my tea ım gonna pay it

İts just some fucking tea let me pay it

Heheh fine iwa-chan

That didnt even cost'ed that much

Fine...whatever you say iwa-chan  
.  
.  
.  
You do know that your damn lucky right

What?

Becouse it looks like you have an acute insomnia-...well we dont really know if you have an acute insomnia or a chronic insomnia

Acute,chronic...huh

Are you fucking kidding me oikawa

What?

LEARN HOW TO DO A FUCKİNG RESEARCH

Ugh you dont need to shout you know...well mr.know it all why dont you tell me

Ugh..FİNE acute insomnia usually last's for 3-4 weeks whil chronic can last for 3 months

...wow

Lets hope your ass didnt cought the chronic one...becouse if it did...

That would be the death of me

We...dont be that dramatic theres only a few cases of death in insomnia 

Wow you really looked into this didnt you

Well...ı care about you dumbass

Wha-heheheheh is that a blush ı see iwa-chan

Shitty-kawa you want to sleep right?...maybe ı can give you an ETERNAL REST

ok...ok geez

Well...change of subject then...you know ı've looked into insomnia...you *Dont* get it like a virus or like a normal sickness oikawa

Shit

You can only get this by yourself

I-

Or rather...by your actions oikawa

Fuck....

So...what did you do to yourself

......

Dont give me the silent treatment...ı always knew you stayed up late 

!...

You stay up late waching volleyball prefotmace video's drink a bunch of coffee and doing the same again for some timw wich let to your doom...correct?

........maybe

Ugh...fucking idiot you better change those coffee beans to tea leafs

R-Roger that  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well thats where we part ways

....if you want ı could stay over

R-really aawww iwa-chan~

Im only doing this becouse of your stupid ass 

Ohoho ı never knew you liked my a-

Do you wanna die?

N-No thanks hehhe

Good...thats what ı thought now get in


	6. Oikawa brain and body assaciotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont evden know his ı came up with this idea...WELL CHAPTER 7 İS OUT

CHAPTER 6

I welcome you to my lair

Go to your bed and wait for me ıll make tea

Ok honey~

!

!crap ı gotta save it 

I mean put some honey on it o-ok

S-sure

I screwed it up oh fuck now iwa chans gonna get suspicous of my obvious crush on him....WAİT WHAT?!?!?

I lay on my comftrable bed that once made me fall asleep instantly...but now all of it flew away....

Hey! Thrashycawa ı brought the tea

I gotta act natural hmmm whats the flavor sis?...nailed it

...just drink your tea or ım gonna make you eat the leaves

Skksksksksksks ok iwa chan

Hey~ oikawa...ı have the perfect idea

Umm what is it...that tone of his voice..thats not good

How about ı punch you right in the face so hard that you pass out huh??

İwa chan noooo ı love my face!!!!!!look ım drinking my tea...maybe you should rest too

K ıll rest...*thump* wake me up when you finished your tea

H-Hey iwa chan!

*snor* hmm*snoore*

I truly envy him...he looks so peacefull or rather not violent as much...sleeping really helps your body...your eyes rest your heartbeat can slowdown and catch its breath...it takes weeks tho...ı just.....ı just hope ı can be fully healed again

I slowly stroked his cheek

Wow iwa chan you have squishy cheeks,ah if ı play with them too much then you'll wake...you look so peacefull when you sleep...you look more hendsome...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYİNG

HEY brain you in there yeah ım talking to you stop with the thoughts

OİKAWA BODY&ORGAN ASSOCİATİON

.

For the last time heart...we have a diasese we have to take care of it first

SHUT UP *sob* I-I DONT CARE I WANT İWA CHAN FİRST

*sigh* for the last time STOP CRYİNG

Then...THAN GİVE ME HİS DİCK AS A PACİFYER

ok you compleatly lost your mind and ım gonna ignore that comment...hory bitch

Did you just called me a horny bitch

...maybe

OK THAT CROSSES THE LİNE...EY YO RİGHT BRAİN

NO STOP DONT CALL Hİ- yah wassup

Why are you not in controll?

Ugh logical me has been intense for a long time sorry if you felt lonly

As long as ı get the dick or the lips it doesnt matter everything is fine

Shshshsh,horny bitch

I heard you youknow

What? Are you in kahoots with the ears too?!!

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Im slowly going insane arent ı...my organs dont talk...no ones organ talk's...ugh how much tea theres left...not much good

I continue to watch iwa chan sleep he looks...hot omg...why is he so sexy is he doing this on purpous?...nah he isnt a grat acto-hnnn

Oh you got to be kidding me...why do ı have to get hard now?!?...fuckig penis

Back to:

OİKAWA'S BODY& ORGAN ASSOCİATİON

*sigh* he's blaming me again...just becouse ı got up...life is depressing

Oh shut up your the reason why humans get horny

Who are you to talk brain? After a your the one who gets those dirty thoughts 

Excuse me? İt only happens becouse of his fucking heart

WHAT...HHHHHH *SOB* İTS NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO HANDSOME AND HOT AND SEXY AND GORGEOUS AND BAEUTİFUL...İN FACT İTS EYE'S FAULT THEY MAKE US SEE

HEY ceep us out of your stupid argument

YEAH...and go to horny jail

EVERYONE SHUT UP...SOMETHİNGS HAPPENİNG 

listen to penis for a sec guys

İs he trying to be less hory

Think so..

Oh wait...tounge wach out

Oh no he's chugging the tea isnt he?

Hehheh get ready to be burnt

Fuck you brai-AAAAAAAAAGHHH THİS İDİOT

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH

heheh damn bro you got the whole squad laughing heheh

Shut up penis...


	7. Opinions of nonexistant things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is getting bold enough to do some moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HIGH school exams are really close thats why ı couldnt really write anything sorry about that
> 
> BTW I TOTALY MESSED UP THE BRAİN PARTS LEFT BRAİN İS THE LOGİCAL PART AND RİGHT BRAİN İS THE ARTSY FUNNY PART ı updated the last chapter si this mistake wont be visible anymore

...Damn...ı regret chugging that tea now...! Ah ı remember...iwa chan told me to wake him up when ı finished my tea..heheheh but ı wont

He looks so comftrable and relaxed...! İf ı start imagining things ı'll get hornier than ım alredy am...just let him sleep ı'll take the sleeping pills and everything will be alright...well he doesnt seem that comftrable with his pants

I knew he was a heavy sleeper becouse when we were younger we sometimes stayed at eachothers houses and he was always the last one to wake up...ı'll have fun

I slowl un-did his belt and put it in the shelf near my bed then ı slowly take out his pants and...holy shit

OİKAWA'S BRAİN&BODY ASSACİOTİON

LOOK AT THOSE THİGHS JUST LOOK AT THEM THESE ARE EYE CANDY

Lol hearts right but damn

Ok everyone listen to me for a sec...TELL ME YOU DONT FİND THESE SEXY I DARE TRY TELLİNG ME THAT

those are our candy

I think ı grew an inch taller...damn ı feel like ım going rock solid

Even tho that ı just got burned with a goddamn tea...ı cant say that this isnt attractive

Im only for hearing but listening your discriptions...ı can think of something what about you lungs?

Man...he's breathing is starting to get really fast 

I mean we gotta understand the man...he's hory as fuck right now ı mean ı havent stand like this in ages dispite his act's he never swing the other way...arent ı right brain?

...you know what...fuck it ı want some action fuck the diasecse ı cant lie he's so handsome...even if ı tried refusing ım outmached

Wow...i cant belive left brain said that...

Shut it lefty

FİNNALY I CAN HAVE MY PARADİSE

lets just hope that heart doesnt die becouse of this

For once ı agree with penis

Shut it lefty

You wouldnt dare.....*that bitch*

İts sexy time 3th peroson P.O.V

Oikawa stared at iwaizumis holy thighs...the thought to himself "damn boy now how the fuck are you expect me to resist that" he's brain was split apart now the right part was left in charge of the feelings train. And right besides left B. The heart was..."making starge sounds" but everyone knew that the heart was happy

Now lets look at the brains right brain finnaly was in charge right brain was happy and confident he belived in its skills as the leader now lets look at left brain he...was relaxed he finnaly exeptted the fact that he couldnt stop its twin brother or the heart...it knows that theres a diasecse in somewhere in the body but...as long as theres a cure theres nothing that could stop the love

Eyes are happy lungs are a little tired from breathing heavy...ears are a little jelous nose doesnt feel anything tounge is a little worried penis's tip is hurting from standing...boy does oikawa hory or not but everyone knows that this is the right choice


	8. A happy ending with no sex or blowjobs/handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> İt happens....

I undid his pants...now lets give him a new pair...this alien one looks good enough...he'll like it ım sure hehehe..eheh he...hehe.he...but this is the hard part  
.  
.  
.  
GAHHH HOW AM I SPOSSED TO PUT THİS

"Just lift him from his ass"

No...nope ı cant do that...or ı might unleashe my inner beast...(mysme anyone????)

Gaaah fuck it!

I gently lifted iwaizumi from his ass and damn that turned me on...but ı cant ı musnt!

Somehow ı managed to put it on wow he's really are a heavy sleeper isnt he

Now time for the shir-HOLY ASAHİ THESE FUCKİNG ABS

Ugh ım not letting my self do this.....ugh..rrhhg..WHERE THE FUCK İS THE PYJAMA TOP

SHİTTYCAWA WHAT THE HELL

oh no....he woke up ı fucked up this is the end for me ı should have told mad dog chat to tell my history

Oikawa wh-

Ok ok ok well the thing umm....since you were assleap ı didnt wanted to wake you up and thought that ı can put on the pyjamas for you heheh

Fine...but how so you explain...That

He was pointig at my croch  
Oh no

I umm hhe

Explain.

Well...yourthighsandyourabsturnedmeonok!cantadudelikeanotherdude?gettinghardisntthisnormal-

Oh ok then

Suddenly ı was getting pulled by my collar ı really was expecting a puch or a headbutt...it wasnt any of them

İt was a kiss

My lips met with iwachan's 

İt was like a lightning so short but hellq effective both of us were a blushing mess by now

Ugh stupid shittycawa ı like you too dumbass

İWA-CHANNNNN DGSHGSGEHSBEHSHHSEHJEU

Oİ-DONT FUCKİNG START CRYİNG 

OİKAWAS BODY&ORGAN ASSACİATİON

Gentlemen...we have done it

Oikawa's body and organs has stopped working.

We back to thr real world

Oi oikawa

Hmm hehhe

You know its gonna be hella weird once we step into the school right

....well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAH IM FİNNALY ABLE TO FİNİSH SOMETHİNG
> 
> hheheheheh
> 
> My only dissatisfaction is that it seem's a bit rushed
> 
> Well anyway ı hoped you enjoyed


End file.
